


Ritornare

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Eruri Week 2018, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Il momento si perse, confuso tra i vestiti che si scostavano e cadevano e i gemiti, gli ansimi e il rumore della scrivania che scricchiolava sotto il loro peso.





	Ritornare

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 22/08/2018:** _Hands._

L’avere a disposizione momenti fugaci, in cui approfittare per toccarsi, era la prassi. Di certo né Erwin né tantomeno Levi avevano di che lamentarsi, poiché già il solo fatto di avere qualcuno da cui tornare era una fortuna; si doveva forse ringraziare qualche entità superiore, per quello? Erwin non lo credeva e, sapeva, neppure Levi era disposto a credervi.  
Se erano ancora vivi, se erano ancora lì, per toccarsi, baciarsi, guardarsi... Lo dovevano solo a loro stessi, alla loro forza, a quello che li faceva andare in battaglia e combattere fino alla fine, fino a che tutto non era finito, per poi ritornare a casa, una casa che non aveva una forma convenzionale. Casa era un abbraccio, era un bacio, era uno sguardo. Era fare l’amore finché non se ne era ebbri e stanchi – come se non lo fossero già, ancora prima di iniziare.  
Erano veloci, le braccia che si stringevano intorno ai loro corpi, le dita che ne scorrevano le forme conosciute, arrivando là, dove entrambi sapevano l’altro avrebbe provato più piacere. Erwin rise appena, baciando un orecchio all’amante, mentre lo teneva con il braccio a livello della schiena.  
Levi, dal canto proprio, rimaneva sopra la scrivania; le gambe divaricate, gli occhi limpidi e le braccia strette sopra le spalle larghe dell’uomo.  
«Non ridere, idiota.» lo ammonì il moro, portandosi con le labbra contro le sue, per baciarlo; gli veniva più facile, in quella posizione, che non normalmente per via della loro differenza d’altezza piuttosto proibitiva per certi aspetti.  
«Scusa, scusa… Pensavo solo che stavolta-»  
«Lo dici tutte le volte. Mi vuoi così tanto nello stomaco di uno di quei Giganti, stronzo?»  
Erwin scosse il capo, prima di baciarlo nuovamente sulla bocca. «Sono solo felice.»  
Levi sbuffò: era felice e lo prendeva in giro, l’idiota. Perché mai doveva essere così legato a qualcuno come Erwin? A volte se lo chiedeva, eppure, quando gli fissava gli occhi cristallini, non poteva fare a meno di dirsi che era la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli, un uomo come lui. Era la sua certezza, l’unica che sembrava valere qualcosa, in quel mondo incerto e che poteva svanire in un attimo, senza chiedere il permesso.  
«Bene, adesso che lo abbiamo appurato...» lo provocò, mentre gli baciava la mandibola squadrata e con le mani ne scorreva il profilo, il collo e le spalle, ancora coperte dalla camicia che una volta era stata bianca, ma che in quel contesto era impolverata e insanguinata. In un contesto normale, si sarebbe scostato, ma non in quel momento. In quel momento era importante la loro reciproca presenza e Levi lo sapeva.  
Erwin gli prese una delle mani, portandosela alle labbra per schioccargli un bacio sul dorso e Levi, colto in contropiede tra l'imbarazzo e il fastidio, lo fulminò senza dire niente.  
Il momento si perse, confuso tra i vestiti che si scostavano e cadevano e i gemiti, gli ansimi e il rumore della scrivania che scricchiolava sotto il loro peso.  
Le mani intrecciate si districarono, mentre Erwin si sollevava da sopra l'amante che, con un sospiro appagato, si rilassava maggiormente sopra la superficie dura; era a pancia in su e vedeva fin troppo bene il soffitto. La sensazione di sudore era più forte sulla mano che aveva tenuto stretta a quella di Erwin, ma era una cosa talmente abituale, che manco vi faceva più caso: era piacevole, il più delle volte, a prescindere dalle implicazioni.  
Rotolò a pancia sotto, in modo da arrivare al borso della scrivania e potersi mettere seduto, osservando Erwin che, nel suo solito silenzio post-coito, si rivestiva con calma. Era bello in quei momenti: muoveva le lunghe dita tra le asole della camicia, ad allacciarsi le cinghie, a infilarsi la spilla da Comandante e infine se le passava tra i capelli, tirandoli – inutilmente – indietro e facendo più casino di quanto già la situazione non avesse fatto fino a quel momento.  
«Vieni qui.» lo richiamò. Erwin gli sorrise, avvicinandosi e Levi poté passare le dita tra i fili biondi scomposti che erano tutti incasinati sulla testa dell'uomo. Avrebbe voluto un pettine, ma non voleva alzarsi e la sensazione di avere di nuovo il compagno vicino, così vicino che riusciva a toccarlo, gli piaceva così tanto che si sarebbe nuovamente buttato all'indietro per farlo di nuovo.  
«Ecco.» concluse, quando la sua opera di “ricostruzione” della capigliatura dell'altro fu completata. Non era perfetta, ma non era neppure un disastro come poco prima. Erwin si sporse, baciandolo e Levi lo accolse a labbra schiuse, mugolando, mentre le sue mani venivano sovrastate da quelle dell'amante. Si tese, piegando le ginocchia verso il proprio petto e divaricandole appena, abbastanza perché Erwin potesse di nuovo essere a contatto con lui.  
Appena fu libero dalle labbra del maggiore, Levi prese fiato, gli occhi liquidi e languidi, ma determinati. «Un altro round non è contemplato ora, smamma.» Erwin rise, stringendogli le mani e passandogli i pollici contro il palmo.  
«Dopo il bagno sì?»  
«Ci penserò.» ma già sapeva che avrebbe ceduto e probabilmente anche molto prima del bagno.

 

 


End file.
